Amplifying electrical signals using minimum power and with physically small circuitry components is valuable.
There is a need to obtain data such as medical data by monitoring subjects in a manner which minimizes discomfort of the patient. To date, it is very difficult to effectively obtain such data and transmit the data by an RF signal for further processing at a remote location, because of power requirements, power line noise and other interfering signals.
The circuitry of the invention is for obtaining signals such as EKG signals from patients, with a particular emphasis on infant children. These signals must be amplified and transmitted to a remote, namely, wireless receiver for further processing. Furthermore, the signal conditioner must operate at very low power because of battery and safety considerations.